Who Do You Fear?
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: What if Kayano succeeded in killing Korosensei? How do you try to fit back into your class when everybody is afraid of you and the closest friend you had, and possibly your crush, hates you? How is it when you are the one they fear?
1. The Alternate Path

**No need for words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ass Class**

Chapter 1/Introduction: The Alternate Path

The tentacles burst straight into the Monster's chest, right through his tie to the sweet spot.

 _Splurch!_

The sound was disgusting, but overall, I couldn't help but feel satisfied.

Monster's smile was still there, but something in him seemed to die.

"Aguri…" he whispered.

"Don't," I growled, plunging the tentacles further into his heart, "… say my sister's name."

Right there, Monster fell and started glowing. His body dissolved, sending lights in the air and leaving his outfit to burn.

There was nothing but silence. I looked over at my 'classmates' and saw their horrified faces.

I didn't get it. We had been trying to kill Monster for almost a year now, and I finally succeeded. Yet, why were they looking at me as if I were the freak octopus that was a murderer?

While I thought, something flashed in my eyes. It was like that part in a movie where the main character is about to die and sees his whole life put into a milisecond. But this time, I wasn't dying, and it wasn't my whole life.

It was my time as a student in Class E. As I started to remember, there were times I legitimately felt happy and laughed. No Monster in them but…

Before I could process the one who appeared in almost every scene, I heard a distant voice shout, "What are you doing?! Run!"

With Karma's warning, everybody started panicking and running away from the blazing field. No… wait…

Nagisa was running directly toward me. His face was equally angry and terrified, yet he came streaking for me.

Before I could overcome my shock, Nagisa grabbed my shoulders surprisingly hard and started shaking me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, KAYANO?!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

A small bubble of anger burst.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO DO, RIGHT?!" I demanded.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Nagisa shouted back. "HE WANTED TO BE KILLED AND SEE US SMILE, AND NOT IN THE PSYCHO WAY YOU WERE!"

Before I could process what he said, Karma grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALL HIM A MURDERER WHEN YOU KILL HIM WITH COLD BLOOD!" he shouted before he disappeared.

I stood there in the middle of the flaming field as the fire finished off Monster's outfit.

And for some reason, my hand was reaching out for Nagisa, as if he were there waiting for another day of school.

 **BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER**

He was the God of Fate, Imperus.

He didn't recognize Akari's current path.

It was too far from the original…


	2. A Single Choice

**Time for a proper introduction to this fic…**

 **Just so you know, this story is based on two what-ifs of mine:**

 **1: What if Kayano did kill Korosensei?**

 **2\. What if Nagisa actually got properly pissed?**

 **So… yeah. I also would like to thank YandereDev for a few inspirations here.**

 **LockmanCapulet: Here's more.**

 **: Tee hee**

 **Nory 9903: I'm fully aware of that. But this is a what if for if she** _ **did**_ **get him.**

Chapter 2: A Single Change…

I didn't want to go back there. But I had to.

After I had finally killed Monster, I had returned to what could be called a home for me. The next day, I got a call from Karasuma a few hours after the class started, but it wasn't calling me out to go there.

"Everybody's mourning Korosensei. Don't come," he said simply before hanging up.

Fine. I didn't want to go to Monster's funeral.

The next day, I got another call from Karasuma, but this time he told me that I had to go to school for both education and to receive my reward money.

I didn't want their stupid yen, but I decided to take it anyway.

I dressed up in my school uniform and decided to keep my hair in the 'Kayano Kaede' style. Something about it grew on me.

I looked at my reflection, and something flashed in my mind.

That moment I gave Nagisa his pigtails.

That was supposed to be an act… no, it was an act to bring Monster's attention on him. There was nothing between me and anybody except for fear. No… Nagisa hated me now.

Something about that thought made a pang in my stomach.

Without any more thought, I went off to class.

 **BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER**

I entered Class E and I immediately felt that the usual scene in the classroom was different.

Each scene in a show would give off a different vibe, unless not much changed. Class E was like a humorous moment, but lasted for hours unless it was test prep, where it would be like a tense scene with close calls.

This time, however, it was like somebody died… but for real this time.

Everybody had been muttering to each other before I slid the door open, and now they all stared at me in fear and leaned away. Karma started looking out the window, Itona started adjusting his headband unnecessarily, and even Ritsu, our happy, cheerful Ritsu, turned off her screen.

I searched for Nagisa, and when I saw him I felt like something broke.

His hair was back in the ponytail he kept it in when we first met, his right hand was gripping an Anti-Monster dagger, and worst of all… his blue eyes bore into me in a harsh glare that was hard to look at.

Instead of saying anything, I went over to my seat and sat down at it.

Turns out, I missed a major detail in my attention to the other students.

Right on my desk was a flower. I felt something harden for a second then completely shatter.

"It's an honor to see the one who finally murdered Korosensei," Karasuma, who had been standing at Monster's usual spot, finally said after all the silence. His tone was a mix of admiration and detest.

I said nothing in response, sensing that saying anything would get me drowned out.

I could have killed anybody, but I wasn't here to kill anybody except for Monster.

"Because of this… incident," Karasuma said, "…things have been complicated for the rest of the year."

"I bet we have Kayano to thank for that, huh?" Karma asked, before going back to his window-staring.

Karasuma considered him before continuing, "In Korosensei's memory, Irina and I have agreed that you should continue learning to fight like assassins. In other words, your lessons haven't changed. As for the classes that Korosensei taught, we have a special teacher to fill those spots."

Before anybody could ask who this 'special teacher' was, Principal Asano himself walked into the class and smiled.

"Hello, Class E," he greeted warmly, sounding like an actor when saying something that wasn't a lie. "I have come to teach you all myself."

The whole class started muttering again, and I could hear my name in the mix.

No doubt, they were blaming me. They'll get over it… idiots.

And for some reason, I had just dropped a weight on my conscience.

 **BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER**

Just as Karasuma promised, we were still practicing stabbing each other.

The moment I stepped out to find a partner, everybody started rushing to get other partners until it was just me… and Nagisa.

I looked at Nagisa, whose face was shadowed, and said cautiously, "I guess it's just u-"

He stabbed at me so blindingly fast, it was like a stop-motion animation where a guy was just standing on one side of the road and the next frame was him on the other side, mid-stride.

I dodged him and he started stabbing angrily yet methodically. His attacks were far faster than they usually were and I wasn't able to strike back because I was tiring myself to avoid him.

Still, I wouldn't let the tentacles give me the slightest advantage. I've had enough of them.

Nagisa nearly got me with a strike to my heart, and I felt myself lose a bit of my balance. There, Nagisa shoved me to my back with his left arm and mounted me with his knife in hand.

His blue eyes looked hungry, taking every part of my startled face. He seemed to take an unpleasant satisfaction.

Then he got up and growled, "Again."

I could swear that he was the one who had placed that flower on my desk right there, seeing his eyes full of hate, his scowl, and his pigtails, the symbol of our fabricated friendship, gone.

Something told me that if I repeated to myself that our friendship was an act, I would've been lying.

…

Imperus watched Nagisa knock Kayano down again and again and again.

"He's an interesting one, isn't he, Imperus?"

Imperus looked behind him and looked to see who it was.

Mimyctus, the Goddess of Assassination.

"Why do you say that, Mimyctus?" Imperus asked.

"Hmm… just call it a girl's intuition."

"I won't because it isn't. You just want a lover."

"And since the Kaede girl is now a symbol of hate to him, I get an opening. The heavily-armored guard moved out of the way, and now I have a clear shot at the target."

Imperus scowled and commented, "You are very… forthcoming with all of this."

Mimyctus sneered.

"Because you know what happens if I don't hit my target," she laughed before disappearing.


	3. I need ideas

**Two more chapters until the main event…**

Chapter 3: Irredeemable

I had enough of the tentacles. They served their purpose when I killed Monster, so it was time for them to go.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I let the tentacles out and grabbed a pair of shears. With a quick snip, they were off my neck.

It's too bad they had to go, but they had served their purpose.

I watched them twitch, then I left, ready for another day of school.

…

Professor Bitch entered the room, and everybody glanced at her.

"Well then?" she asked us, annoyed. "Are you all ready to start?"

While everybody started muttering, Nagisa was rapt and ready to learn, looking quite… too prepared.

"Of course, Professor Jelavic," Nagisa responded.

Everybody started staring at him. It was customary to call Professor Bitch by said nickname, and it was practically unheard of us to say her actual name.

Professor Bitch's eyes widened and looked at Nagisa, looking pleased.

"So we're throwing the whole 'Professor Bitch' thing away, Nagisa?" she asked with a smile. "What brought this on?"

"Because we have a new bitch in class," Nagisa responded calmly.

It was clear who he was implying, and it was as if Karma punched me with brass knuckles in the stomach.

Professor Bitch glanced at me and I saw something in her eyes I didn't like. It wasn't the usual… bitchiness she had, but more of loathing.

"All right, we're having a quiz today, so get ready," she told us.

 **BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER BLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDERBLOODMURDER**

My quiz came back as a 45 percent. I stared at the two letters, and I knew I needed to see what went wrong.

As everybody started talking when lunch began, I slipped out of the room and to the teachers' office. Both Professor Bitch and Karasuma were sitting there, not paying any attention to me.

"Erm, Professor Bitch?" I called for attention subtly. "I want to know what I did wrong on-"

"What you did wrong?" Professor Bitch interrupted with extra rudeness. "Well, you killed Korosensei. That was one thing you did wrong."

"And I believe it was Nagisa who already told you that you did it in cold blood, making that another thing you did wrong," Karasuma added.

I blinked before I pointed out, "I mean, I want to know what went wrong on my quiz…"

I pulled up my quiz for them to see. They didn't even look at it.

"If you want to see what you did wrong, go figure it out for yourself," Professor Bitch said with enough ice to freeze hell.

I snapped.

"If you're a teacher, then you should be helping me!" I shouted in anger.

"If you wanted somebody to help you, you should've asked Korosensei," Karasuma said mildly.

I noted that he called Monster by the stupid nickname, and that only added to my anger that Karasuma sided with him.

"Oh, so now you're defending the octopus?!" I demanded.

With that, both Professor Bitch and Karasuma stood up, looking down at me menacingly.

"You don't get to talk to us like that, Kaede!" Professor Bitch shouted. "We're your teachers!"

"And I'm the one who killed the monster that would have killed us all! I should be a hero!" I shouted back.

"Do you know what happened during that day the class mourned Korosensei?!" Karasuma demanded, in an unusually large temper. It was terrifying. "A bunch of news reporters showed up and everybody was too busy grieving Korosensei to shoo them away! They told them everything, all of those victories, each of the ways he helped them cope, the improvements to their lives he gave! The reporters asked Nagisa in particular how he thought of the 'hero,' and do you know what he said?!"

He picked up a newspaper next to his computer and threw it at me. I caught it and started reading it.

' _Kaede Kayano: Savior or Murderer?_

' _Two days ago, a creature that had threatened to destroy the world was finally killed. Everybody should have been rejoicing._

' _However, something else has come up. This creature had been a teacher to a class of misfits and hadn't just been a teacher, but like family to these students._

' _From what we've gathered, the creature, named Korosensei by his killer, had turned the lazy students who had low grades to hard-working and hitting the upper grades. But it wasn't just that._

' _Each of the students had some problem in their personal lives. Tomohito Sugino, one of the students and the one who led the class to victory during an exposition baseball game, explained that he had been troubling over baseball until Korosensei had taught him how to "play in his own style."_

' _The key part of our interview with the class was with Nagisa Shiota, a student in the class who was unanimously agreed to be the closest to Korosensei._

'" _I will never forget that day," Shiota told us. "He was like a second father to me, and I just saw him murdered in cold blood by a girl who I thought was my best friend. If I said I didn't hate her, I'd be lying."'_

I stopped reading and looked up at Jelavic and Karasuma's furious faces.

"I know we weren't particularly close or even friends, but you kids were right. In a different situation, I'd be willing to have been Korosensei's friend," Karasuma told me.

"And while he does grate on me at times, Korosensei and I were in good terms," Jelavic said.

"While Korosensei and I were distant, I respected him as both a fellow educator and a man," Asano said suddenly, sneaking up behind me.

I jumped at Asano's sudden appearance. While he was smiling, his eyes were cold.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?!" I demanded, that rage returning. "You're supposed to teach me, not bully me like everybody else!"

"When you started shouting, it was clear that we had to treat you on even ground," Karasuma told me. "But we didn't."

"You _weren't_ treating me on 'equal ground'?" I demanded again.

"Because none of us have punched you yet," Asano told me calmly, that false smile gone.

I snarled. All of the adults raised an eyebrow, and I shut up.

"Are you going to teach me this… please?" I said feebly to Jelavic.

"Fine," Jelavic said. "I'll go over it with you."

As I handed Jelavic and sat down across from her, I heard Karasuma say one last thing.

"I wonder how you deal with yourself, Kaede," he said simply.


End file.
